The present invention relates to a pallet transfer apparatus with handle pulling type folding structure, and in particular to a pallet transfer apparatus with a handle pulling type folding structure wherein the height of a bar-shaped handle may be adjusted, and a locked state of a pallet transfer apparatus can be unlocked in cooperation with a pulling operation, thus folding and transferring or storing when it is not used.
A pallet represents a support which is configured to transfer, load or store freight in a warehouse, a factory, etc. This pallet is made of a board the upper and lower sides of which are flat. A lot of freights may be loaded on the upper side, thus transferring a lot of freights at a time. The pallet may be used for the purpose of transferring and storing freights when managing goods.
This pallet is configured in such a way that a fork of a forklift truck can be inserted through a side of the pallet, so the pallet can be easily lifted and moved using the forklift truck. Such a pallet can be moved by a worker's manual work. For this, various hand pallet transfer apparatuses are being used. In case of a known hand pallet transfer apparatus, it has a volume corresponding to a plane shape and size of the pallet. When the hand pallet transfer apparatus is not used, a lot of spaces is necessary because of a large volume, thus causing inconvenience.
For this reason, the pallet transfer apparatus may be used for the occasions where it is used and it is not used. It needs to develop a new pallet transfer apparatus having a folding structure which can be folded, transferred and stored through a simplified and easy operation if it is not used for the purpose of transfer of a pallet.
As a prior art in relation with the present invention, there is Korean patent publication number 2013-0061927 (Jun. 12, 2013) which describes a technology on a folding type cart.